Snowy Love
by Moyasuma
Summary: Hey guys here's my new fanfic, sorry I took dramatically long to make new ones, sorry no real summaries on it this time. the summary's below. two friends are trapped inside during a snowstorm but they soon learn how they feel for one another. Both Yuki and Anon will be 18 in this story.


**Hey guys, sorry I took sooooo long, but I do have a life also so that would answer why I took so long.**

_Yuki's POV_

It's been about 3 years since Anon created me, sadly he didn't create me because he was lonely, he heard about snow golems appearing once you place a pumpkin on two blocks of snow, he wanted to see if it was true and when I showed up he kept me anyway thankfully. I have shoulder length Icy blue colored hair, a white hoodie, light blue scarf, Icy blue shorts, white thigh high boots, and I have B-cup sized breasts. There was a heavy snowstorm, me and Anon just got home as it started. We live in a two story house, I even had my own room, it was always cold in there whenever I was in it. We got in through the front door of the house then Anon stated, "Well this sucks."

_Anon's POV_

"Well this sucks." I said as I set my pick by the door and took my boots off at the door. "there's so much snow that I can't go mining, fishing, hunting, nothing!"I said frustrated. Me and Yuki walked into our house, it was nice but not die hard fancy, in the main room there were two couches one that seated three and another that seated two and fire place with netherrack instead of wood, there was the kitchen in the next room over, the two of us sat down on the couches too warm up by the fire place, well Yuki's a snow golem so there's no need for her but it's nice she kept me company. We sat there in silence for a bit then Yuki decided to get a book from the bookshelf next to the love seat she was sitting on.

"Hey Yuki?" I asked her to break the silence. "Yes?" she replied looking at the book titles. "soo...uhhh...you've been quiet since that skeleton shot me in the arm an hour before we got back." I said looking at the bandage tied around my forearm. She froze then looked towards me and remained silent for 15 seconds, finally she sighed.

_Yuki POV_

I sighed then I replied with, "i-it's n-nothing, I was just worried it shot you with a fatal blow." I replied trying to shake it off quickly. "well okay, remember you can tell me anything if something's bothering you." he said to me as he got up and hugged me, I blushed when he did, but quickly broke the hug and made an excuse for breaking the hug. "I-I'm kinda of tense right n-now, s-so I'm gonna go take a warm bath." I said to him. "but aren't you a snow golem? You'll melt." he said concerned. "no need to worry about me, I'm just like a human, so I won't melt." I said reassuring him. "o-okay, you never took one before so I wouldn't know." he replied. "_actually, I only took them at night when he was asleep, so of course he never knew._" I thought to myself, "well I'm going to go take it now." I said to him while I walked up the stairs. "o-okay." Anon said to me while sitting back down and picking up a book to read.

I got into the bathroom, the floor was made of nether quartz tiles, in the middle of the room was a large tub that could easily fit three people, the walls were made of gold blocks, I stripped down until I was nude and started the water I waited for the water to warm up and got my towel out of the cabinet, once the water warmed up I slowly got in and began to relax, but then I slipped a bit and hit my heel into the other end of the tub. "Ow! Oh Notch that hurt." I cried out.

_Anon POV_

I heard a thud, and heard Yuki a short second after. "Ow! Oh Notch that hurt." I heard her exclaim. "I think I should go check on her." I said to myself, I set down the book and made my way towards the stairs, I started my way up and walked down the hallway I turned on the single redstone lamp in the middle of the hall way on the ceiling, I walked over to the bathroom, door and then I knocked on it, "Y-Yes?" she answered. "are you alright in there?" I asked her while leaning on the door. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." she replied, well okay if you say s-." before I could finish the door swung open thanks to me being careless and not realizing I had been leaning on the door handle as well. "_I forgot Yuki has somewhat of a tendency to forget things_." I thought to myself as I laid there on the tile floor.

_Yuki POV_

I blushed very deeply when that door flew open, I grabbed my towel, got out of the water and wrapped it around my body and sat on the edge of the tub (it's built into the floor.) and slipped my panties on. "s-sorry! I-it was an accident!" Anon said to me covering his eyes. "I-it's o-okay Anon, I-I've got a t-towel on." I replied blushing deeply. "o-okay." he said as he slowly uncovered his eyes. "what did you hurt Yuki?" he asked me. "m-my f-foot." I said blushing from him staring at me. "let me see." he said slowly approaching me, he examined my foot, "nothing seem to be wrong." he said. I blushed from the fact that I was almost completely naked in front of a boy. "Is everything okay?" he asked me, I'm guessing he noticed I was blushing. He then got close to my face I blushed, "Yuki, we've been together for 3 long years, I've never had the guts to say this til now but...I've been in love with you for 2 ½ years." he said to me before I could answer he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. My eyes widened to this, after 30 seconds I started to kiss back, he licked my lips and our tongues wrestled, he won (don't know if that's good or bad.) and I moaned as he explored my mouth. We had to break the kiss after a minute for air, I blushed even deeper when I saw there was a strand of saliva keeping us connected, he then lick/kissed it away, "Anon..." I moaned as he started trailing kisses down my neck.

_Bacon_

_Anon POV_

After I finished kissing her neck I looked her in her beautiful blue eyes and asked, "may we make love?" I asked her in a loving tone. "please, but...I've never done it before." she said shyly. "It's okay, it's my first time two." I said smiling and gently brushing my hand along her cheek. "o-okay." I picked her up bridal style and she blushed deeply. "You're really cute when you blush." I said to her kissing her forehead. I walked towards my room and closed the door, I then set her down on my bed, I then stripped down to my black boxers, I sat down on the bed next to her. "may I take a peek?" I whispered to her seductively. She blushed very deeply and only managed a nod. I took her towel off, she then covered her breasts and was wearing her light blue panties. "Awww...it's okay, I'll be gentle I promise." I whispered to her soothingly. She then uncovered just her breasts. "they're really cute Yuki, is it okay if I touch them?" I asked her. She nodded yes and I gently grabbed them, she moaned in pleasure when I did this, I started to gently massage them getting more moans out of her. I then gently started teasing her light pink nipples getting louder moans out of her, I then started sucking on her right breast while massaging the other, getting loud moans out of her. I tasted a hint of her sweet milk, her skin was soft and cold, I felt like I could do this with her forever, I felt an erection coming on from doing this to her. I then teasingly licked her right nipple then switched treatment to her left, after that she asked, "Are you getting hard?"

_Yuki POV_

"Are you getting hard?" I asked him noticing the bulge in his boxers. He blushed and nodded yes, I then laid him back on the bed and pulled down his boxers, my eyes widened when it came out. "oh my...it's big!" I said when I saw it. Anon blushed and looked away. "N-not th-that big." he said. I gently wrapped my hand around his penis and he moaned when I did, "Y-Your hands...c-cold..feels g-good..." he managed. I then started stroking his member getting loud moans out of him. "Nnng...ohhh...s-sooo g-gooood." he managed between moans. I stroked at the same speed for awhile until, "Y-Yuki! I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" he managed. "go ahead." I said to him, I kissed the tip and that sent him over the edge, he released 9 ropes of his seed 3 onto my face and the last 6 all over the bed sheets. "s-sooo...g-goood..." he said trying to catch his breath.

"You're still so hard, do you want more?" I asked him seductively. "p-please?" he begged. I giggled and just stroked his cheek with my hand. "sure thing." I replied, I then took his member into my mouth and bobbed my head, he moaned so loudly it could be heard for miles if it weren't for the houses walls. "e-even y-your m-mouth i-is c-cold, s-so g-good!" he said while drooling a bit. I continued until he came again and released 10 ropes this time, I swallowed it all and released his member. "your penis is still so hard." I giggled and poked it getting him to flinch. "m-more p-please..." he begged. "Sure sexy." I replied.

I leaned him against the head board and started gently massaging his member with my feet. He moaned louder then when I was sucking on it. I continued this then he came once again and his hot sperm landed onto my belly causing me to moan at the feeling. "it feels so warm." I said moving my feet away. "I'll...clean you...up." he said he then started licking it off my belly, making me giggle, "i-it t-tickles..." I said as I giggled.

Before I knew what was happening he pulled down my panties, I yelped in embarrassment when he did this I then covered my private area with both of my hands. "it's okay Yuki, it's only me who will see it." he said soothingly and moved my hands away. "such a pretty p*ssy." he said to me making me blush deeply. He then gently rubbed it and I felt a sensation I never felt before, it was absolute pleasure, I've always been sensitive there but never knew it would feel that good to have it played with I moaned incredibly loudly when he started to do this.

_Anon POV_

I played with her p*ssy for a bit before I gave it a long and slow lick, 'causing her to moan very loudly and arch her back. I continued licking her beautiful entrance for a few more minutes then stopped. "may I feel your sweet tightness?" I said to her trailing my hand gently down her side making her shiver in delight. She nodded yes, "I'd like to be on the bottom." she replied, I then positioned myself at her entrance and slowly entered until I touched her barrier, I pulled her into a kiss then thrust through her virgin barrier, she screamed into the kiss, I hugged her and kissed her tears away, I waited 3 minutes before she told me, "please go." I nodded then started thrusting in and out, we both moaned loudly with each thrust, "Ahh! Y-yes! F-faster! D-deeper!" she cried out in pleasure.

I replied with just doing as she asked, we both continued moaning, until we both finally climaxed, I came so much in her I could've sworn her belly got a little bigger. I took my member out and collapsed next to her. "th-thank y-you.." she said giggling while a bit tired. "not a problem..." I replied grabbing the bed sheets and pulling them over us. We then quickly fell asleep knowing we both had just found our true love.


End file.
